Anti-Kairi
Anti-Kairi is Kairi's combination of Mewtwo (back when he was legitamitly evil), Nightmare Moon, Dark Cynder evil half, and the 4th/current leader of the Villain League after taking it by brute and challneging force and became Malefor's new daughter when Mirage betrayed him and the other darkspawn when she lost interest due to her own connection lost. She was born when the bright pure lighted heart of Kairi's collided with the dark and vengeful heart of her older sister, Sari Mai. But when The Banished Realms Connection Necklace was destroyed by Spyro and Rainbow Dash to pull the pug on Malefor's return shcemes involving Lightning Dust and her grief for Dasy Beds in the events of Courage vs Corruption, she became an full untouchable and undefeatable being and was released from Kairi's body in The Unexpected Rise of Kairi's Darkside. In Anti-Kairi: The New Villain Leage Leader on the Block, Anti Kairi conjured up a darkspawn army of her own to help her overthrow Mirage and prove to the United Universes that She is better then Mirage and Kairi which she calls "The Pure-Blooded Dark-Spawn", powerful crossbreeds of Darkspawn and Heartless that everytime a hero defeats them, they'll multiply and get even stronger. When the time Anti-Kairi challenged Mirage for leadership of the leage came, she sucessfully overpowers Mirage with her darkpowers and keyblade skills and destroys the Mask of Baset reverting Mirage back into Sari Mai thus granting Anti-Kairi control of the leage completely. Impressed with her defeating Mirage and her darkpowers as well as the army she created, Malefor dubs her the new Darkspawn Princess as well as his new daughter as well as her promising to lead the leage into an age of Villain Paradise as well as ridding them of the Louge. However, as we all know, there's no such thing as the perfect villain. I mean, remember when Xehanort was all god-like in the New Cromicles and he still lost as well as The god like ghost of Dred Juju Des who was undefeatable and untoucable but also lost? Yeah, don't look forword for Anti-Kairi being around for long, cause all of the leage is not so happy to lose Mirage to this anti-clone, Fagin (Who is disgusted by Malefor's willful disertion of Mirage), Junjie (After all, Mirage was the reason he was still in the leage cause she protacted him from Mang back when he was still Lord Cobra who would've kicked him out by now) Pitch Black (who shares the equil disgust of Malefor's willful desertion and did in fact care for Mirage) and even the Malefor worshipper Gaul (because Malefor broke his promise to never betray any of those who choose to follow him no matter what) being the most vocal. And even the normally Malefor loyalest Villain Leage Council has proven to be against this abomination from the start and even following her isent worth taking over the uu and ridding themselves of the lougers. so the lot, using Xehanort's still blessed room as desprate means for secret meetings and planning that not even Anti-Kairi could see or hear through and while her warriors arent looking, sought a way to restore the mask of Basit, and bring Mirage back, and most impourently, rid of themselfs of that abomination Anti-Kairi even if they have to make yet another villain/hero allience with the lougers to do it. Dr. Nefarious and The Dark Dragon are also not so very fond of her, Nefarious finally accepting Mirage and the Dark Dragon finding Malefor's changing loyal disgusting and have their villain teams swore off the allience with the leage as a result, even Ke-Pa, as desprite for having a villain team as he is, didn't want to have anything to do with this abomination. but are in secret cahoots with Fagin, Jungie, Gaul and Pitch Black to rid the leage of the abomination although she is still undefeated and untouchable. But even though Anti Kairi is unaware of the leage plotting against her, she is still well prepared to make an example to those who get any ideas and doesn't require the leage's respect and loyalty, only their obedience and would take drastic measures to prove that she is 90 times the darkspawn Mirage was as well as being better then Kairi. But, then again, over-comidence has indeed proven the downfall of even the most powerful of villains. Powers and Abilities Anti Kairi draws her untouchable and undefeatible powers from anger, hate, pride, jealousy, xenophobia, fear, treachery and aggression. Like Xehanort's Hearless, Anti Kairi is able to manipulate the powers of darkness to her will. Just like the Ghost of Dred Juju Des when xehophobic talk drove Pred, his family and friends back to their insane quest to free Equestia of beasts untill his defeat thanks to Fluttershy bringing them back to the light and Malefore corrupting Lightning Dust with his deceitful talk, Anti Kairi's words can corrupt and influence even the most innocent of people. She can also take on any form she likes...such as a dragon like Maleficent or anything. And while she's very skilled with magic, she is also phsychic like Mewtwo to counter her enemies' attacks and uses telepaphy to look into the minds of both heros and villains alike even Kairi's. She's is also a powerful martial arts expert....and very handy with her own versions of the oblivion and oafkeeper keyblades. Like Mew and Mewtwo, Kairi and Anti Kairi are both connected with eachother like yin and yang. Kairi is light, and Anti-Kairi is darkness who will clash someday..... That is, if her ironic weakness to said darkness doesn't ruin that. Turns out, if Anti-Kairi is defeated by a villain, she'll actselly become weaker. That's why she's such an anti-socal bitch to the entiey of the villain leage. If defeated by villains enough, she'll actselly becomer weaker then a basic shadow heartless, even weaker then a low-level Team Nefarious Nerfious trooper grunt. Any extra defeat after that will destroy her forever. Category:Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Darkspawn Lords Category:Dark Keyblade Wielders Category:Big Bads